A Prank to Remember
by idiotscanwrite
Summary: Connor and Travis are at it again. This time they have invented a pill that 'loosens' you up a bit. So they decide to test it on our favorite son of the sea god. What sort of disasters will happen? Only one way to find out... Rated M for safety. First Fanfic.
1. Tropical Paradise

**A/N: Hello readers, I thank you for taking the time to read my first story on FanFiction. It's a small story I thought of before falling asleep, and it actually turned out pretty nice. **

**Disclaimer****: I OWN NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!**

**All flames are welcomed. Just remember to review, even if it's just a simple 'cool'**

**Rated: M, to be safe. Plus, I like my account and don't want to lose it.**

* * *

*Chapter 1: Tropical Paradise*

_ It was nearing dinnertime at Camp Half-Blood, the ever clear skies starting to darken as Apollo raced towards the end of his route; Eager to spend time with his latest lover, no doubt. Inside the protected borders of the camp, demigods were still recuperating from the recent ending of the violent Second Titan War. While deaths were paid respect and losses wept over, now was not the time to grieve. It was time to strengthen and rebuild. Celebration took hold, and with it, a growing flame of confidence and inner-drive slowly spreading through the children of the gods. As the conch shell sounded, the deep sound carried for miles by the warm summer breeze, the campers joyfully ended their activities to take pleasure in a nice warm meal after a hard day's work. As the dining area filled, noisy campers taking their places and sacrificing a portion of their dinner, two certain twin sons of Hermes approached a certain son of the sea god, focused intently on eating his full plate of food._

**Percy POV:**

I sat down at the center of the empty Poseidon table with a full plate of food, aiming to have an appetizing dinner after a hard day of training. A half-pound of the best burger on earth, a heaping pile of fries topped off with gravy and bacon bits, and surprise! A group of hot, buttery Brussels sprouts. I know what you're thinking: _Brussels sprouts? Seriously? _Hey, I had my doubts at first, too, but Grover insisted over and over that I tried them (after threatening to beat me to a pile of kelp using his reed pipes, of course). Anyways, I tried them, and loved them. After ordering my usual drink, blue cherry Coke, I took a sip and sighed, read to dig in.

Before I could touch anything, though, I spotted Conner and Travis headed for me. _Uh-oh, I thought. _Checking my pockets for any valuables, I looked up at the twin sons of Hermes wearing a questioning expression on my face.

"What are you two doing over here?" I glanced suspiciously atTravis, who had his hands behind his back.

Replying cheerfully, a gleam in his eye, Connor said "Oh, come on Perce, can't we just chat?"

"Whatever this is, can't it wait until after I eat my dinner? I'd rather eat it hot." I replied, still a bit wary.

"But we really need your help!" Travis whined, looking rather hurt. Swinging his arms around, he held up a glass, the sun glinting off of an orange tinted liquid. Stepping up onto the table, Connor spread his arms wide. "Behold, Tropical Paradise!"

Travis set it on the table and slid it across to my side. Eyeing the strange substance skeptically, I raised an eyebrow. "Really, you two? You honestly believe I'm gonna fall for this?" Crossing my arms, I continued. "Man, I expected better from the masters of pranks!"

Placing his hands on his heart, Travis wore an expression of mock pain. "Why, Percy, I thought we were friends. We would never do such a thing, right Conner?" Sweeping his gaze over to his brother, he found him flirting with an Aphrodite camper. "CONNER!" Travis yelled.

At the sound of his name, Conner swiveled his head around and quickly nodded. "Oh, oh yeah." Which didn't sound very convincing. Travis chose this moment to glare at his brother, then both twins turned back to face me.

"But seriously Perce, we need your help." Connor told me, looking pretty sincere. "We've tried to make a super awesome soda, see-"

Travis broke in. "-And we need someone with a good taste in pop to give their opinion."

Connor started up again. "If we get approval, it may be possible to start mass producing our pop, earning more money to get some really cool stuff!"

"But we need and expert on soda." Travis stated. So, naturally, we chose you." The sons of Hermes concluded in unison.

I still didn't trust them completely, yet their point was valid, so- what the heck? "All right guys," I decided, "But if this is a trick-"I left the threat hanging. The first warning that something was wrong I should have noticed was the uncertainty that seemed to pass through them for a moment. Then they changed back into their normal selves, so I let it pass. Bad mistake on my part.

I slowly raised the glass to my lips, staring at the twins, waiting for one to slip up; though, their eyes never wandered and their smiles in no way twitched or moved. Then, just as I was about to take a sip of the strange substance, Connor knocked my Coke over and it spilled all over the table. While he apologized furiously, Travis and I left the table to get materials to clean up the spill.

While Travis and I were returning with several rags, I thought I saw Connor reaching into the 'Tropical Paradise', but I didn't think anything of it. My second deadly mistake.

Travis and I wiped the table off as fast as we could. By this time, most people had left the dining area to get ready for the campfire tonight. Glancing regretfully at my untouched food, I let out a deep sigh, and picked up the glass. The liquid was, oddly, fizzing slightly from the bottom. Brushing my mind's alarms away, I downed the orange substance in a single gulp. My third and most embarrassing mistake of my life.

The twins had a triumphant shine to their eyes, and they congratulated each other, high-fiving gleefully.

"You two are so dead! I _knew_ it was a trick! I'm going to-" I broke off and doubled over, clutching my stomach as a weird feeling spread throughout my body and overtaking me. The last thing I heard before I passed out, my mind cloudy and thoughts whirling, was "Yes! This is going to be a prank to remember!" Then I crumpled to the cold floor, out cold.


	2. A Night to Remember

_**A/N: Holy shit, it's been a while! I am sooo sorry. I know you probably don't want to hear any excuses, so I'll just let you read. Remember to review.**_

* * *

**Percy POV:**

_The last thing I heard before I passed out, my mind cloudy and thoughts whirling, was "Yes! This is going to be a prank to remember!" Then I crumpled to the cold floor, out cold.___

****When I regained consciousness, I had a faint buzzing sound in the base of my skull, and my body was shaking slightly. Jumping up suddenly, I started circling around pointlessly, unable to keep still for a moment._ What the hell? My AD/HD has never been this bad. _My mind didn't spare me any time to think for very long, and I decided to move on.

I heard faint echoes of voices that resembled singing, so I followed the path in that direction. Arriving a minute later, I spotted Travis and Connor, beckoning me over. Running towards them, I had a sudden urge to shout. "HEY GUYS! HOW ARE YOU!?"

Grinning wildly to each other, Conner greeted me back. "Hey Perce, your just in time! You're needed up on stage."

Looking around the amphitheatre, I observed the crowd, and the teens on stage leading the sing-along. Abruptly, I felt a pull towards the stage, as if I should be up there. _What is going on with me… _I pivoted in a tight circle to face Travis, who was trying to get my attention.

Holding a boom box up, he said "Okay dude, you're up! Gesturing to a button on the music player, he continued. "You will need this."

_A boom box, _I thought. _This is weird._ For a second I had second thoughts; however, a crazy feeling swept through my body, and I grabbed the music player roughly. I then bolted across the amphitheatre, pushing the crowd out of my way, and generally ignoring their protests. Leaping onto the stage, I turned to face the audience and bellowed at the top of my lungs.

"WHOOOOO! YEAH, ROCK AND ROLL BABY! This is the shit, am I right?" The crowd stared at me silently, not moving a muscle.

Suddenly, Will Solace stomped over to me angrily and yelled in my face. "Percy, what are you doing? Please, get off the stage." Waves of this strange feeling in my body poured down around me, and I opened my mouth on instinct.

"No, fuck you!" Growling, I pushed him off the stage, where he landed on the ground below. Pulling out my sword, I pointed it threateningly at the others on stage. "Go on, follow your brother. Leave the stage area." Seeing as nobody was obeying my orders, I took a deep breath and chased after them, shouting "Run, you little pussies get off my stage or I'll cut your ovaries out." Grumbling, the campers walked off the stage leaving me the center of attention.

Stepping forward, I spoke into the microphone. "It's great to be here everyone. The name's Percy, Percy Jackson. I just wanted to say that I love you all, in the most sexual way possible." The teens started shouting all at once, so I screamed at them. "Shut the fuck up! I'm talking here." I didn't know what was making me act like this, but it felt completely normal.

"As I was saying, you guys are sooooo sexy. Like you!" Pointing to an Aphrodite camper, I started rubbing my pants where a certain _problem _had popped up. "Your tits are so big, and sometimes I just wanna squeeze them, you know?" Said girl blushed, and tried to hide in the crowd.

"And you Annabeth, OH GODS! Anytime I even get _near_ you, I have to change my jeans, 'cause they rip from my rock hard cock!" Annabeth's faced flushed completely red, and she screwed up her face.

"Amen, everybody." Starting to exit the stage Connor yelled from the back. "THE BOOM BOX PERCY!"

_ Oh, right, forgot about that. _Clicking on the boom box on, a deep base beat started playing. Slowly slipping my shirt off, I got into a rhythm humping the microphone stand. Some catcalls escaped the audience, yet most seemed extremely uncomfortable.

I spotted Annabeth, who looked like steam was blowing out of her ears, and winked at her. She huffed, and stormed out of the amphitheatre. Something in the back of my mind was urging me to stop this, but the 'feeling' egged me on. I was on a sort of high, and I wasn't going to let anything bring me down.

Picking up a water bottle left on stage, I poured it over my head. Willing myself not to dry off, I let out a deep, guttural moan into the microphone.

All of a sudden my vision clouded over, and an intense feeling of pleasure swept through my body. I sunk to my knees and started yelling and moaning at the top of my lungs. By this time, most of the campers had left in disgust, but some still stayed to see what else would happen.

Sliding to the floor, I started moaning again, and pulled my boxers down. "Hey little buddy, need some air? Huh?" Not noticing the twin sons of Hermes laughing their asses of in the corner of the amphitheatre, I continued my conversation with my _friend._ "Are we feeling excited now?" Watching my penis elongate, I tilted my head back and called into the sky.

"Errrrrrrrrr dwi-dwi-dwi! Fuck this bitch; I'm as hard as a prosthetic leg!" Continuing to fiddle with my bow, I screamed into the night, not caring if I kept the entire camp awake. _Shit, for all I care, the entire city can stay awake, because I'm not letting this end! _

I closed my eyes and imagined every hot girl I know sitting naked on my bed. _Annabeth snaked up in between my thighs, and lifted her head up. Blowing air on my cock, she proceeded to lick up and down my rod, tracing my veins with her tongue, before swirling around the head, liking the slit. While Annabeth was occupied with my dick, Thalia shoved her pussy in my face, practically suffocating me. I proceeded to eat her out, while she slid a dildo into Rachel's vagina, stretching out the folds, and breaking her hymen. _

_ Meanwhile, Rachel was simultaneously giving Drew a titjob, and fingering Reyna. The moans and shouts all blended together, growing shorter and sharper, rising in volume until it was a mass of convulsions, as everyone climaxed at the same time. I felt hot sticky cum all of my body, panting as… _

"Oh shit!" Staring down at my body repulsively, I saw that my body was covered in thick white cum. sitting up slowly, my body feeling sore, I took in my surroundings. Everything was mottled together, the world spinning in endless circles, so I closed my eyes and groaned. Falling onto my back, I swore loudly.

_ Fuck! What have I done? _Then, against my will, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about this. I promise to have the third chapter up by tomorrow.**_


	3. The Day After

_**A/N: Here it is, just like I promised. I am typing up a sequel, which will be Percy pranking Connor and Travis back, so look out for it. I might even have it up tomorrow! Please remember to review! **_

* * *

I woke up with a sore body, and a bad case of nausea. With a start, I realized I was in the infirmary, sunlight filtering through a window and onto the bed I lay on. I yawned deeply and sat up, blinking my eyes several times to get used to the light. Clutching my stomach for a moment, I stood up slowly, leaning on a wooden pole for support.

In a rush, the memories and repercussions of what I did last night came flooding into my mind, and I released a long and painful moan. Pulses of anger coursed through my body and I lashed out, punching the wooden pole with my fist.

"Ouch! Gods dammit!" _Oh gods, how can this be happening to me, _I thought as I grasped my hand in pain, wincing slightly. Pacing back and forth, I mumbled to myself, while trying to decide what to do. _I can't go out there. Everyone probably thinks I'm crazy. _I stopped pacing, and hunched over as a dizzy feeling overcame me. _Okay, _I thought. _You're in a very embarrassing situation, and it's not your fault. After all, the Stoll brothers gave you that drink. _

I stood up straight, and anger once again traveled around my body. _It was all _their_ fault. Everything! _While thinking this, I realized that I was to blame. I knew there was something up, yet I still listened. I started pacing madly and growled in frustration.

"You're an idiot, Percy Jackson! A gods damn fool!" Cursing wildly, I quickly thought of a plan. My best bet was to go straight to Chiron and explain, but I didn't want to face him. _I'll just go to breakfast, and see him afterward. _Agreeing with myself, I exited the infirmary, which was surprisingly empty, and set off toward the dining area. Thankfully, I didn't see anyone along the way, since everyone was already at the pavilion, but that also meant I had to see the entire camp at one place…

When I reached the pavilion, I slowed to a crawl, dreading the now inevitable meeting of the campers. A few people spotted me, and the demigods quickly rose in volume, calling to me and reminding me of _things_ I did not enjoy hearing about. Grabbing a plate, I put some fruit on it. Even looking at the food made my stomach act up, so when I got to the sacrifice fire, I tilted my plate, and watched mournfully as the plump fruit tumbled into the fire. I prayed silently to all the gods. _Please help me. _As the smell of the burnt offerings reached my nostrils, I resisted the urge to puke, and sat down at my table, keeping my head bent over.

The sound of footsteps echoed off the cold stone floor, and I looked up. Travis and Connor stood in front of me, with identical apologetic gazes. Taking a deep breath, Connor spoke sincerely. "Perce, we are so sorry, we didn't realize anything like this would happen."

"Yeah," his twin broke in. "If we had known this would happen, we never would have done it, I swear!" Bitterness swept through me, and I snatched my empty off the table.

"Well, maybe you should have used your brain for once!" I turned on my heel and began running, the plate slipping from my hand. It landed with a sharp clang, and the entire area went silent.

The sons of Hermes scrambled after me. "WAIT!" "Percy!" I ignored their attempts to turn me around, and sped off into the direction of the beach. I needed some alone time to think things through.

Arriving at the beach a few minutes later, I collapsed on the sand and vomited all over the ground. I lay there on the sand for several minutes, until I was well enough to stand again. Walking to the edge of the water, I sat down and gazed at the waves, a calming sensation washing over me. I sighed, and lay on my back, observing the deep blue sky, and the sun overhead.

_ I should apologize. _Pulling myself up, I walked back towards the camp to search for the Stolls. I had acted so unlike myself, but I was furious. Now I just feel ashamed of what I did. I chose then and there to forgive them for what they did. _I'll get my revenge sometime though. _Grinning evilly, I set into a jog, smiling and greeting campers who stared at me awkwardly, wondering how my mood changed so suddenly.

Halting a camper at the stables, I questioned her. "Do you know where Connor and Travis are?"

She stared at me strangely, before answering. "Yes, they're at the big house."

Confused, I raised my eyebrows. "What for?"

She tilted her head and wore an expression on her face that made me feel stupid. "Punishing them." Realizing what was going on, I made a beeline for the big house, then skidded to a halt and called back to the girl. "What's your name, by the way!?"

"AB!" She yelled back. "AB Normal." Then she leaped on to a Pegasus, and flew into the warm blue sky.

Shaking my head, I built up a sprint to get to the big house as fast as I could. "What an odd name, AB Normal."

As the big house came into view, I decreased my, speed jogging the last few meters. Stepping onto the porch, I opened the door slowly, before sighing, and stepping inside.

I heard the Chiron's stern voice towards the back, and crept slowly to where he was. He was standing at the far side of a table, red in the face, and focused intently on the twins, who had their heads down, and were looking very solemn. He finally noticed my presence, and turned to me.

"Ah, Percy. I was just discussing the punishment for the boys here." Glancing in their direction for a moment, he turned his head to face me. "Perhaps you can help?" Part of me really wanted the twins to get in trouble, but I then thought of a better idea.

Putting my hand behind my back I started pacing around the room. "Indeed Chiron, I can help you. In fact, I have a very fitting suggestion." I said this in a clear voice, sounding very professional. I spun around to look at the sons of Hermes, who were gazing at me with dull eyes, expecting their punishment. "You allow me to prank them in return, without consequence." I smiled at Chiron, who observed me with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, if that is what you truly want?" He stared at me again, so I nodded in confirmation."

Rotating around to Connor and Travis, he spoke said, "And do boys accept this deal?"

Both of the twins agreed furiously. "Yes, Chiron!" "Absolutely, sir!"

He then spoke loudly and clearly, so we all understood. "Okay, then. It shall be so, but you two," Gesturing to the sons of Hermes, "better not pull another prank for the next two months, or you _will _receive the punishment of your life." Gulping, the two nodded slowly, and then followed me outside.

Once we returned to the sunlight again, I started laughing. "You should have seen your faces, oh gods!" I fell down rolling on the ground and laughing so hard, that I had tears in my eyes.

Helping me up, Travis smirked at me. "Well, you looked great on stage last night. You killed it!" Being serious for once Travis looked at me. "Percy, we really are sorry about it, man."

"We could make it up to you, if you want." Connor added.

I grinned widely at the two of them. " It's cool guys, it probably was hilarious, and pranking you is going to make up for everything." Smirking evilly, I continued. "Maybe even more."

We continued to joke around with each other until sunset, and even passed AB Normal a few times. Turns out she's quite the jokester. Although, being a daughter of Nike, it's a bit unfair when playing against her.

Just when we were going to head back to my cabin to play some games, I saw Annabeth, strolling towards the swordplay arena. "Sorry guys, I have to go." I bid Connor and Travis farewell. I wasn't sure how to approach Annabeth. After all, she was probably super pissed at me.

"Annabeth, can we talk?" I called to her timidly. Tilting her head in my direction, she started sprinting away from me. As oblivious as I am, I didn't catch the smile on her face, and race after her, thinking she was mad.

When I finally caught up, she was hacking away at a practice dummy with her bronze knife, slicing it up into hundreds of little pieces. Approaching her slowly, I put a hand on her shoulder. "Annabeth—"

Before I could blink, she had her knife at my throat, and her stormy grey eyes were boring into my sea green ones. "Whoa!" Lifting my hands up in surrender, I exclaimed. Annabeth lowered her knife and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Percy. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

I scrunched my face up in confusion, and said, "Wait, aren't you mad at me? I came to say sorry because of what I said and—"I broke off and stared dumbly as she fell on the floor of the arena laughing.

She stood up, wiping the tears out of her beautiful grey eyes. "Of course not, Seaweed Brain! I mean, at first I was, but when I found out it was the Stolls, I thought it was hilarious."

I was so relieved she wasn't angry, that I couldn't stop smiling, even as I spoke to her. "If you're not angry, then why did you run away from me?"

Annabeth smiled and bumped my shoulder. "If you paid attention, you would have seen that I was smiling."

"Oh." Grinning, I looked into her eyes, and my heard started fluttering. We locked gazes, and I put my arms around her, she doing the same, as the space between our faces grew smaller. Then, we both suddenly closed the gap, our lips smashing together. As our lips moved in synch, my heart raced in my chest, and I pulled Annabeth closer, deepening the kiss. We continued making out until the sing-along was over and we had to go to our respective cabins. All I can say is, this was one of the best days of my life.

* * *

**Connor POV:**

When Percy left us to go see Annabeth, Travis and I decided to head back to the Hermes Cabin. When we arrived, I turned to my brother. "Did you get it?" I asked him enthusiastically.

He held up a shiny silver disc. "I sure did." Our smirks widened at the same pace, until we were grinning uncontrollably. Locking gazes, we rushed into the cabin slamming the door shut, and turning the T.V. on. For the rest of the day, we replayed the CD over and over again, laughing so until our sides were permanently sore. As I watched the video for the hundredth time, I could only spare one thought: _This was a prank to remember._

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. I also have a Percy/Jason fic planned. It will contain slash and so will be rated M. Dedicated to DuckieLuver. Have a nice day.**_


End file.
